


Room 100

by Shatsan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Charmspeak, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flirty Clarke Griffin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Horny Clarke, Horny Teenagers, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Love at First Sight, New Sydney, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Lexa, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shy Lexa (The 100), Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teen Romance, no slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatsan/pseuds/Shatsan
Summary: Lexa is on holiday and thanks to her crazy little brother Aden she meets Clarke who happens to be a student worker in the hotel they're staying. The girls are instantly falling for each other but things are not that easy. However, they are smart enough to find ways for secret encounters. The rest are obvious I guess... :)





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a short but way more eventful story.  
> Tons of flirt, fluff, cliffhangers and at the end the well-deserved Clexa(sexa). :)

'Woods holiday' was practical suffering with all those cursed hikings and cycle tours and adventure parks and evening swims and whatever it took to get tired to death... at least as long as they were organized by Anya. However, on this beautiful, shining summer day Lexa didn't have to deal with the twitch in her gut she would get whenever she remembered the future muscle strain. 'Woods holiday' was her father's this year and he would take a pity on her and his brother.

"Four glorious days full of wellness and ladies." Aden sighed happily glancing over at Lexa and winking with a smug smirk. "Wanna watch'em together sis?"

"Sod off little guy." She snarled.

"Hey I've told you not to call me that! Didn't we have a deal?"

"Exactly." She muttered, rolling her eyes, and instead of preparing for a better retort she just let out a flustered breath and took her earphones to calm down by music.

Lexa admitting herself as a lesbian was an utterly new thing. Her feelings were confusing for long long years, and it took her to turn sixteen to figure it all out. Then here came the uncomfortable situation of telling it to her family, and the dread of finally announcing herself to the world. However, despite some difficulties the brunette had done well and by now, being almost eighteen, the fact that she liked girls was no longer a bother... Except for her teasing little brother.

The car ride from Bowral seemed surprisingly long and boring, even though it was only one and a half hours long. Maybe the brunette was just exited. She was so bored that she thought it was only a dream when finally she saw a certain sign on the side of the road.

It read: Sydney.

From then the time passed like a rocket. The brunette didn't blink two and here they stood in front of the gates of their hotel. It wasn't the fanciest one and wasn't too big either, but it had everything a person needs to let out the steam.

"Sauna, massage, pools..." Enumerated Aden in pure awe, not even seeming to care about the heavy packs he was struggling to bring. The only thing he was focusing on was probably getting these damn bags upstairs and hunting out his swimming trunks.

Lexa was carrying her own bag too and she would have followed her brother like a blind if she didn't notice the elevator at the other side of the nice hall.

"Hey, let's go with this-" She called out to her brother pointing at the metal doors but he was clearly not paying attention. He kept talking and following his own head to the stairs.

"...jakuzzi, twenty-four hours room service and great food-"

"Aden..." Lexa grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you're right! My apology." He slapped his forehead as if forgetting about something important. "We can also get alcohol! This is the best part of it isn't it?"

"Little guy!" The girl now whisper-shouted, not wanting to leave her mark in this hotel already.

"Come on Lex, we won't get caught, don't worry." He scoffed but it was no use already. His voice faded with the distance and he disappeared behind the railing, still grunting and struggling around with his pack, too excited to even glance back.

Lexa made a facepalm and muttered. "Moron."

Meanwhile their parents emerged from the reception. "Okay we've got all the keys for room 100." Informed her father as he grabbed a suitcase. Anya stood beside him, and her expression was still a telltale story of grumpiness.

"Where's Aden?" She asked, looking around the hall seraching for him.

Lexa smirked. "Gone for a hike." She said, pointing at the stairs above her shoulder. Her mother laughed, shaking her head with dramatical proudness. Then she headed for the elevator without a word and the two followed her.

"I've got her. She will melt soon." Gustus whispered into Lexa's ear and they had to stiffen their laughters. They both knew it was going to be true, but also knew that Anya would never change this even if she'd been aware of the fact.

Fortunately they managed to overtake Aden and the brunette had the glorious advantage of claiming the other double bed. She fell onto the soft mattress of the fresh-made bed with a content sigh and almost closed her eyes... almost.

"What the hell?" It was her little brother barging into the room, out of breath. "Almost spat my lungs out to get here sooner and you just lay there the whole time? Are you cloned?"

Lexa's smile spread upon her face proudly and she just closed her eyes back at ease. "They call it elevator." She said simply and that smile turned into a toothy grin when she heard Aden groan and throw himself onto the last single bed, the smallest one.

"We've got reservations for a massage." Gustus stated as he and Anya exited their room in white robes. He gestured at the fabric. "There's one-one for each of you and we've got towels as well. Go do whatever you want-" He paused, noticing the tense between the children. "And you might as well should keep each other alive."

Lexa noticed the subtle tug at the corner of the man's lips but would keep on an angelic face. So what? She had the right to be a bad girl for once in a while.

"We'll be good." She said with an innocent grin.

"Yup. Have a good time." Aden added.

"Thank you, kids." They said and left, hurrying because they were going to be late. But as soon as the handle clicked and the door closed, both of them looked at each other suspiciously.

"I still hate you sis." Aden stated with a deadly expression. "You owe me just so you know."

Lexa just smirked. "Watch me." She dared. The boy perked up an eyebrow but eventually just shook his head with a playful snort and turned away to open his bag.

"Let's go to the pools." He insisted. Lexa didn't have a protest at all.

* * *

 

God, it felt good. The brunette sat in the jakuzzi tube where the water came rushing against her sore back. The tube was surrounded by full sized glass windows which allowed the sight of the other pools outside to be seen. It had two entrances at either sides and the wind was running through the room lightly. On the opposite side there was a broad corridor, leading to the saunas. The whole place was painted with a turquoise-orange-white style.

Aden sat next to her with the same content smile on his face; Lexa hoped he already forgot about his promise.

"I'm not gonna leave this place ever." He murmured with his eyes fluttering closed.

Lexa mimicked her brother, sighing. "Me neither. They'll have to drag us out."

"Exactly."

Well, their plan failed at the very momet they managed to relax into the light massage, because the jakuzzi turned off.

"Shit!" They hissed at the exact same time and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. According to the time, the period of the usage had been paused right now. They both grumbled a line of quiet curses before crawling out of the jakuzzi and heading outside.

"So, which to choose?" Lexa glanced at her brother who was looking around the place. His gaze then halted at something the brunette couldn't figure out but as she shifted on her other leg to get a better view over the boy's shoulder she already saw what she had to.

"This way." Aden pointed at the direction, his eyes widened and almost drooling at the certain blonde who was sitting in a chair in the corner across the place. Probably she was an employee taking care of the guests' safety; next to her there was a small table with a first aid kit placed onto it and a life ring propped beside it. The girl was wearing the uniform most of the others were having, a black skirt cut just below her knees, and a white shirt with the logo of the hotel on the left side. Her hair was in a lazy bun, her eyes were covered by sunglasses, and the red lipstick really fitted her milky skin. She was definitely gorgeous and seemingly Aden had noticed that in an instant.

"Are you gonna pretend you're drowning and wait for her to save you like a super heroine?" Lexa teased and ran her fingers though his messy hair playfully, yet swallowing heavily while taking a last involuntar glance towards the girl.

"I'm sixteen, it would be embarrassing if I couldn't swim." He retorted, rolling his eyes like what he just said was an obviously obvious fact. "Just let's go, I wanna see her from a closer sight."

So they did. With Aden's lead they both hopped into the nearest part of the nearest pool. Lexa wasn't too happy to do these stupid things with his brother but as soon as she saw the blonde from a closer distance, all of these thoughts flew out of her head, leaving her brain a swirling mess.

"This is embarrassing." She hissed into Aden's ear which reminded her of her own, now both of them definitely burning red. Suddenly her swimming outfit became quite interesting to stare at, for the first time in her life Lexa wondered if she looked good. According to the strapless black bikini top and the pair of swimming shorts with biohazard pattern, she had no idea.

Her blush just increased when the boy looked over at her with a smug smile sitting under his nose. "Why?"

Lexa was about to open her mouth to speak when a sound, something divine cut in. "Hello there!" They both turned to the voice, noticing that certain blonde standing at the edge of the pool, looking at them from above.

"Hey!" Aden was the first to greet back, where all Lexa's poor brain could do was waving at the girl in the worst possible way.

"Have you just arrived?" She asked, and the brunette wasn't sure whether she was speaking to her or the boy or both; her eyes remained hidden behind the sunglasses.

"Yup." Aden replied shifting in the pool, but for Lexa it was too obvious that he was attempting to show somewhat sexy.

The girl gestured at the chair behind her and walked away to bring it to the pool. She sat on it and asked. "And are you enjoying your stay so far?"

Aden smirked as his gaze wandered through the girl subtly. "Oh there's no doubt about it."

The brunette was clearly about to slap her brother at the nape of his neck so hard his head will dip into the water but luckily her mouth was quicker to move. "Jeez, I'm sorry for my _little_ brother. He's just being a horny teenager dork." She said nervously, grabbing his arm and slightly pushing him away. "He's _not supposed to_ speak with the employees like this." She added, rising her voice for a moment as she turned her head towards him while speaking.

"Hey, t-that's not right..." He muttered desperately, squirming under Lexa's grasp. The girl rolled her eyes, determined to not let him go.

But to her surprise, the blonde laughed. "No worries, I'm not a permanent employee. I'm just a student worker for the summer." She explained. After a pause, however, she did something that almost made Lexa's jaw drop: she took off her sunglasses, revealing her breath-taking sky-blue eyes. And what she said next, actually made her jaw go slack and fall down.

"But by the way, I'm... ugh... I'm not really doing these boy things if you get what I mean."

Aden's eyes shamelessly widened for a brief moment but then as the realization crossed his mind he sent a small push to Lexa's leg under the water. "Well, I apologize then. May I leave you darlings and go to the sauna?" He bent like a gentleman and took off, leaving his sister gawking after him, the part of her leg which had been touched now tingling as if constantly signaling its meaning.

"I'm screwed." She muttered as her eyes followed her brother effortlessly. Aden knew exactly that she hated saunas. She sweared she would kill him someday.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." The girl's playful tone brought her back to reality. Lexa snapped her gaze back with a light blush and shrugged.

"He always embarrasses me but we're not that bad kind of siblings."

"I saw that." She smiled sweetly but then shook her head and leaned forward, reaching out with her hand. For a second Lexa froze as she watched her perfect cleavage move closer; she gulped and grabbed the blonde's hand, maybe way too faster.

"Al-Alexandria Woods." She stammered but corrected. "Lexa, I mean... you don't have to call me Alexandr-"

"Clarke Griffin." The blonde cut her off with a reassuring smile. "Nice to meet you... _Lexa._ "

Good God, the way she pronounced her name was just like a music... or a poem... or a poem sang. Not to even mention that cheeky glimpse of her eyes that sent shivers down her spine. Something told Lexa that the blonde liked her name.

"So you'd arrived today with your whole family I assume. Where are you from?" Clarke asked. The brunette just couldn't believe she went for holiday into this hotel and met this beautiful blonde who actually happened to be the same kind of girl. And now here they were talking.

"Bowral. It's a little city about 78 miles away. What 'bout you? I suppose you live here." She couldn't help the bitter taste in her mouth.

Clarke shifted in her chair to get a comfortable posture. "Yep. I've never been there but I heard about it."

So they were still going to talk.

"It's a lovely place." Lexa grinned, suddenly feeling like an idiot for some stupid reason. She added quickly. "But after high school I'm going to study here in Sydney... Uhm well, I just finished so I _will_ study here."

Why did she _have_ to be acting so dumb?

"That's great!" The blonde beamed, her sincereity bringing some relief.

"Yeah, it is." Lexa smiled coyly, stracthing the nape of her neck which she usually does while being shy. She caught Clarke staring at her bicep in the process, and she had no idea whether she became even more nervous or relieved at the realization of looking like someone a girl would watch like this. Sure she did sports and worked out, but until now she never wondered if people were watching her muscles.

"I'm gonna be an artist and according to what you said I'm the same age as you." Clarke said suddenly and it was only when Lexa noticed they were silent for some moments. Her attention perked up immediately.

"I always respected people who had the slightest bit of a taste of art. My mind is like an abandoned desert with these funny tumbleweeds rolling around when it comes to be creative." She explained with a frown of hers, clumsily imitating those dry pieces of plant.

Clarke laughed loudly at this. "Why is that? Your metaphor was kinda creative."

"C'mon, I'm going to be a law school student." Lexa clarified, rolling her eyes but smiling. "Does this explain the rest?"

"Boring hours spent sitting in court? Definitely understood." She laughed again but soon halted and said with a smirk. "Yet it's a respectful job too. And it requires a sharp mind, am I right?"

Lexa couldn't help but smirk back, leaning in closer and perking up an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

Something about this girl made her feel confident now.

Clarke grinned, herself bending down to Lexa's level. "So are you a nerd?"

The distance between them was indeed low, and the brunette was scared once again but stood the girl's flirtatious gaze. "Maybe?" She echoed, keeping a stoick face... if it wasn't for her eyes it would have worked so.

Clarke snorted and settled back into the chair. "You don't seem like one. We better be sincere there, sweetie."

As she moved the smell of her perfume stayed in the air and rushed into Lexa's nose. Her senses covered by Clarke, she felt her knees buckle but luckily she didn't sink into the water. To prevent herself from a similar danger in the future, she propped herself onto her palms and pushed her weight out of the pool. She sat onto the edge across Clarke, her crossed legs staying in the cool water though. She couldn't help but trying to settle in a sexy posture, not sure if she reached her purpose. Honestly, how could a girl sit seductively in swimming shorts decorated with fucking black and red coloured biohazard symbols?

And first of all, how the hell had she ended up flirting with a stranger employee of the hotel she was going to stay in for four days?

Either way, she was not going to stop.

She sighed dramatically. "Okay, I understand you. To be honest I'm just good at studying. I see connections which someone might not, and my brain is like a sponge. For a lawyer these are kinda important things and what makes me really want to be one is that I want justice. I mean, people want justice and I'm determined to give that to them."

Clarke just sat there looking at her silently, and Lexa beamed mentally when she saw the awe in her eyes; only a few people understood her opinions ever.

But her cursed mind wanted something else. And before she could stop herself, the words were already rolling down her tongue. "So that means the bad ones will be punished. I hope you aren't a girl to be punished."

Clarke got the hint and smirked, her pupils subtly blown. "Depends." She said and her tone made Lexa swallow hard but it also sent goose bumps all over her body.

"Are you cold, _Lexa?_ " The blonde asked, cocking her head to the side with that killer smirk remaining.

"In fact I'm not." Lexa shrugged with a sly smile.

However, then something drew Clarke's glance to her armwatch.

"Shit." She muttered. "My shift here is over."

Lexa's gut sank and she didn't really know why.

"I'm really sorry but no worries there." The blonde told her while gathering her stuff. "Y'know, I've got many kinds of work here. We'll definitely see each other soon... I mean if you-"

Lexa didn't hesitate to reply. "Of course I want to."

Clarke smiled once again and stood up, ready to go. "Good. See you then." She waved at her with a wink and took off.

Lexa didn't know whether she was swaying her hips on purpose or not, but she was certain there was no hope of a sweet sleep tonight.


	2. Day two

They hadn't really done much more, after Clarke had left the brunette searched for her brother and they went back into their room to wait for their parents. Lexa hadn't planned on biting Aden's head down yet because she had been still stunned by the previous events. After that they'd gotten prepared and went for their buffet dinner before heading for bed.

That was the worst part.

People usually have this annoying habit that their brain decides to be the most viligant before sleep. Lexa, being an average girl, had stuck into the same trap so that the moment her head hit the pillows, the engine of her thoughts started up rattling, never letting itself switch off.

The blonde was gorgeous and luckily into girls. Also, she had been shamelessly flirting with Lexa. And she flirted back. And she had no idea what to do now, or basically what she had been doing so far. First of all, she had to know the blonde's intentions. Was she really into her or she just played along? Does she want to just get laid? Well, not like the idea had never crossed the brunette's mind. Actually, who the hell was she kidding? She had been attracted to the blonde instantly and it didn't seem like it was one-sided.

Lexa still could smell Clarke's perfume, at least she clearly remembered it. It lingered in her nose, deciding to ruin her underwear by reminding her of everything else. Clarke's messy, cute, shining hair, her uniform that emphasized every curve, her sky-blue eyes that would glisten cheekily. The way she takes off her sunglasses. Her smile, her smirk, her wink, all those different variations of her tone. Those beautiful kissable lips which could do so many things to Lexa.

Now her panties were definitely drenched with arousal but she never on Earth would've tried to take care of herself while her family was sleeping all around her. So all she could do was waiting for dreamland to take over her. Thinking of dead bunnies, ferocious cats and shrieking pigs. Perhaps imagining her chemistry teacher... well, her ex-teacher, fortunately. God, she even thought of burning flowers!

But it all were useless because no matter how frighteningly much she loved flowers, the name Clarke Griffin claimed all sectors of her brain and... other places.

That name definitely got her. She imagined a thousand ways of pronouncing it, but none of them seemed perfect; she hadn't called the blonde on her name yet so she was nervous how Clarke would react.

If they'll ever meet...

Lexa just shook her head, once again recalling the image of this divine beauty before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 

The following morning, however, she woke up like a zombie; three hours of sleep had been hardly enough. Their provided breakfast was already ready to be served so the family went down to the dinner hall -now Aden using the elevator as well. After eating they decided to go to the pools again. Lexa was eager to find Clarke, but that never happened. Whenever her eyes would go for a trip around the place, they would close disappointedly and the brunette would let out a sad sigh. She wanted badly to see her. She wanted to get to know her, and she was still shivering just thinking of her glorious body.

Finally sitting in the jakuzzi, her trail of thoughts were interrupted. "Dozing off, sis? You seem tired."

Lexa glanced aside at her brother before setting her gaze back to the glass doors, desperately ready to spot the blonde. "Kinda." She answered curtly with a shrug.

"Anywaay, how was your little date with that blonde beauty?"

Shit.

"Here we go..." She mumbled. "Aden please, do we really have to have this conversation?" She had been getting distressed already, she wasn't in need of talking about Clarke since her mind was already spinning around her.

The boy mimicked her pouting face with a mischevious smile and leaned in closer to her whispering. "Yes?"

"You asked me so the answer is no." When her brother pulled away and looked at her questioningly, she sighed. "I don't wanna talk about this yet. There's nothing going to happen I think." The last words were barely above a whisper. At last Aden dropped the theme when he saw her sincerity. That was what Lexa loved so much about her brother; he was a smart kid and he knew where to stop.

So the day went like this, relaxing yet boring. Relieving fact that in the afternoon the family took a sightseeing trip along Sydney, which was useful for a distraction. The city stood on the very top of Lexa's dreams, even though she preferred nature and calmness. When she'd found out that she might has a chance of being able to study here, she'd latched into it and never let go. And now, thanks to her determination and the urge to fight, here she stood posing in front of the iconical theatre, living her dream that won't stop since she's coming back in september. Maybe she'll come to the theatre to see a play someday.

A distraction however, only remains a distraction. Lexa was just not able to shut Clarke out of her mind and basically she didn't even know why exactly. Sure she was incredibly hot and seemed really nice but they'd just met and they were both still strangers. Maybe it was only attraction and because of flirting with girls had been still a new thing to the brunette. Maybe this fire will be over soon. But if yes, the big question is: when? Because Lexa didn't know what could solve a case like this, besides feeding the fire. But is that what Clarke wants too? And then again, had she really been just teasing?

Lexa chased that mean supposition away -she's going to find it out soon, she shouldn't judge the blonde just because of her stupid nervous teen mind.

Words were so much easier than actions though. By the time dinner came, Lexa was such a mess that she could scream like a damn banshee. Just like their breakfast, dinner was served in that dining hall with the company of all the other customers of the hotel. Waiters and waitresses were running the place, signing the ones who currently arrived and making up tables. Clarke had told her that she was given several kinds of works so our desperate Lexa hoped badly this waitress post might be one of them.

Her eyes started scanning the hall the moment they entered. But she didn't see Clarke yet. She didn't give up though, shakes the nerves off, keeps searching. While picking up a tray and some plates, and even while filling up her tray with her chosen foods, she wouldn't stop. Anything would be enough; a blue pair of eyes, a lock of golden hair, a brief glance at the lips, anything. She was just about to explode if the hollow in her soul may remains unfilled... unsatistified.

Lexa didn't even notice when she'd left the long table loaded with food to find another to eat her dinner. Due to that, she didn't notice the old man either, whom she almost bumped into.

"Watch your feet, girl." He grumbled whilst passing by.

Lexa murmured a 'sorry', utterly feeling embarrassed. Though the reason wasn't the accident of course, but the way she'd been behaving ever since she watched Clarke's butt sailing away. Was she ever affected by a girl so much? Sure not, the brunette thought.

She plopped on a chair, put her tray on the empty table and waved at her family to join her. Looking into the steaming soup she'd chosen, Lexa sighed with frustration. Her breath blew away the steam, making her revealed face quiver through the liquid. Each small wave screamed like, 'You are a loser, Alexandria Woods!'. Because why not? Clarke probably changed her mind and hid from her; there's no way they couldn't meet, unless she hadn't been working today. But neither that could be true since yesterday she'd told her they would meet.

Gustus' voice startled her. "So darlings, are we going to go to the beach tomorrow?" He asked while they all settled with Lexa. Aden cleared his throat with a glare and his dad smirked. "According to the way you reacted to that snake from earlier, I'd rather assume otherwise."

They laughed at the memory. Things like a wandering wild animal are not so rare even in the bigger cities. Sure there is nothing to worry about since the goverment is always prepared, but today Aden had almost screamed seeing that animal slide out of the tunnels. The poor thing wasn't even dangerous.

But he just hissed, saving what might can be saved. "This is Australia!"

Anya rolled her eyes, beginning to eat. "Yes, your home."

Lexa and her father stole a glance at each other, both fighting their snickers threathening to come out.

"Doesn't matter!" The boy pouted. "There's a bigger chance of getting bitten by a vampire-spider-snake hybrid thing than getting splashed onto the road by a car."

When her mom shook her head with a smile -trembling with restrained laughter of course-, Lexa said after a spoon of soup. "Drop it Mom, he has a point." It wasn't meant to be a complete defend though. "If not less, he could be called a girl by pouting like this."

"Says the _lesbian_." Aden grumbled but immediately got pale and staring at Lexa with wide eyes. "I'm sor-"

The brunette knew her brother didn't mean it, but by this theme she had already been messed up enough to not care. "Fuck you, Aden." Lexa snapped and stood up, almost kicking up her chair. Without a second thought she marched out of the hall leaving her food -not like she was so hungry.

She looked through the long corridor which had the main hall at its end. On her left the doors that led outside to the pools were already closed. Moonlight shone through the glass, but as she took another step the sensored lights switched on, brightening the whole corridor. For her luck no one was there, so she picked the nearest sofa on her right and sat on it, sighing. Her eyes wouldn't leave the pools on the other side of the full sized glass wall; she watched as the water glistened in the pale light, standing still by the lack of use. She couldn't help but recalling her memories with Clarke; she could even see the spot where they'd met.

It was calm and silent, except for the muffled murmuring that seeped through the doors of the dining hall; there's only a little amount of time to eat, two hours to be exact, so the small hotel usually remains kind of empty during then.

Her brother must be ashamed in there, but Lexa couldn't help the anger what wasn't even directed exactly towards him. Was she angry at Clarke? Or herself? Was the matter simply the world? Lexa didn't even have the slightest bit of an idea.

For a moment the sounds coming from inside became a bit louder and clearer, meaning that someone had opened the door. The incoming person startled Lexa because she thought it was Aden; she had no idea what to say to him after this pathetic outburst. But when she tore her gaze from the pools outside, she literally choked on a breath when she saw _her_.

She looked just as ridicoulusly beautiful as yesterday.

"Clarke." She blurted out the dumbest idea that flashed through her mind, suddenly forgetting all the ways she'd tried to say that name yesterday night and just saying it instinctively; almost purring the lettets, letting the 'k' at the end linger on the tip of her tongue like a soft pop. _Klark_.

The blonde was standing in front of her, shifting her weight on either of her legs. She was wearing her usual uniform but now with her hair flowing freely onto her shoulders. Lexa couldn't decide whether she liked this better than the cute bun.

She didn't even realize how noticeably she was staring until Clarke spoke. "Hi. I saw you marching out so I excused myself to the bath." Seemingly she was hesitating to sit down so the brunette shifted away a little and patted the revealed seat. Clarke accepted it eagerly, sitting beside her with a smile.

"So we meet again."

Clarke's smile grew but then she frowned. "Yeah I guess. But I don't have much time, my boss Pike is such an asshole even though I'm here to work not to rest. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

She was so damn cute while frowning Lexa almost forgot to reply.

"Oh that sucks. So what do we do?"

"For the following two days my shifts are at night so it's a kind of light work. It will be still difficult since like I said Pike is annoying, but I'll figure it out. We could... hang out or t-talk or whatever you want."

They both blushed. Was Clarke possibly thinking about her like she had been all day? And night...

"That sounds good." She said though, grinning. No matter how shy they were acting currently, by now Lexa was sure there was a serious chemistry between them and it completely lightened her mood.

"Anyway, what was the matter?" Clarke asked. "You seemed angry."

Lexa shrugged. "Nothing serious. My brother just crossed a line with teasing but there's no problem, we always discuss it."

They really did. And Lexa wasn't mad indeed.

The blonde beauty smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. Aden seems nice and he's not that bad looking guy either."

Lexa's eyes widened at the teasing smirk she added but then it all went into confusion. "Uhm... I-I thought you were only into girls." She also felt an involuntar jolt of jeaolusy but fortunately managed to fight the frown; the last thing she's ever thought that one day she will have to fight for a girl against her own brother.

Clarke groaned and made a facepalm meant to herself. "Jeez, sorry for that I didn't mention I was bi. It's just-" Her hand wandered to her blonde locks to fiddle with them nervously. "W-Well I just kind of wanted to shake off your brother with the lesbian thing because... it was basically _you_." The last part was barely above a whisper.

Hearing this Lexa was surprised her eyes didn't drop out of their sockets.

"R-Really?" She stuttered, and besides the shock she felt a hint of guilt for doubting Clarke's interest in her.

The girl only nodded. "So that at least I had a chance of figuring out if you were also... y'know."

Lexa's chest filled with utter joy and the wonderful relief of all those worried thoughts of today. So all this time Clarke felt the same. She really did.

"So when will you be free?" She asked, not bothering to hide the mixture of happiness and exitement that stood on her face as a wide grin.

"Nine pm. I know a place."

The blonde wanted to say something else but then the door of the dining hall croaked open, making Lexa almost groan.

"Are you okay Lex?" Her mother asked worriedly as they all came up to them. Gustus seemed still a little upset and Aden was clearly just as ashamed as she guessed.

Lexa faked a smile, thinking of an excuse. "Yes, I just overacted it. I just got some informations about massage." She lied, gesturing at Clarke. "I guess I'm gonna reserve an appointment tomorrow."

"That would be good for you." Anya beamed. "They were great."

"Excellent, then _meet me at the reception_." Clarke said with a subtle smile and stood up, going back into the dining hall.

The brunette was too happy to be embarrassed. So when they went through the corridor, she shamelessly glanced back over her shoulder, watching once again as Clarke's hot butt swayed. Now it was definitely on purpose, because their eyes met and she caught the blonde smirking at her with a wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments and kudos! Next chapter will be fun... a shade darker if y'know what I mean. ;)   
> I'll try to update soon.


	3. Day three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so soorryy for updating so late! I still have no net and all I can do is stealing wifi from here and there (also, I'm doing that right now). I hope you'll like this chapter. Things here are getting pretty serious. :)
> 
> Aand thing about slang and accents. I honestly don't know anything about australian accents and slangs they use, so sorry for might writing bullshit. :D 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! :)) Feel free to write your opinions and critics.

Our eighteen years old Lexa Woods has never felt so nervous and yet so exited in the exact same time. In fact this was because not everyday we're sitting in a dining hall eating our toast and doing this eyefucking in front of a bunch of strangers. Well, at least that's how Lexa would describe the scene that just kept running in her head all day, driving her insane and ridicoulusly craving a certain blonde.

It had been fair simple. She got up, threw on some clothes for the day, and as always, went down with her family for breakfast. Yeah, that had been fair simple at the time. Then, however, the moment she entered the hall and spotted Clarke, everything became... a bit harder to hold back, to say the least. First, she had to swallow down a moan. Second, she had to halt for a moment to prevent her legs from either wobbling or sprinting towards Clarke. Third, she had to fondle her arms on the chest to prevent them from suddenly reaching out. She also should have driven her gaze away, but despite all her strongest attempts it has to be admitted that this was just more than impossible.

But could we really blame Lexa? The  sexy way Clarke had been cleaning that table was just simply _illegal_. She was very well leaning in, causing her nice cleavage to do the same, where her rear was slightly pushed out. Her curves moved in a perfect sway as she reached over to the farthest parts of the table, just like her hair which was let out again, now with the upper section gathered in a little ponytail on the back of her head, the locks braided loosely until being tied.

So Lexa was just standing there drooling and staring and fainting, and with her pulse throbbing in her throat she jumped when Aden nudged her side. Knowing where to find, he hit just the spot where the brunette has been ticklish, causing her to choke on her breath and almost fall.

"Seen something?" He purred into her ear as they followed their path to the buffet table. Lexa was about to throw a tasty reply at him but he happened to be faster, surprising the girl when he patted her shoulder. "'Kay sis, I see how lovestruck y'are."

"What?" She shrieked but managed to restrain her voice a little. "I am not in love."

She wasn't indeed. Not yet. It was just a simple symphaty... plus some more.

But of course this fight wasn't one she could win. Her brother kept pressing on. "Spit, what happened?"

Lexa sighed, defeated yet somewhat relieved that she could discuss this topic with her brother. Although these conversations between the two has been always going along with some jokes and teases, they both felt the need to talk sometimes; they happened to be more understanding than their parents, which of course didn't mean the family of theirs didn't have a strong relationship.

And well, weird or not weird, they also could talk about girls.

"We're meeting this evening. Happy?"

Aden had this shit-eating grin so the brunette knew something was going on. "Definitely." He said and turned to the side where their parents had been also choosing their breakfast. "Mom!" He whisper-shouted but before more words could roll down his tongue, Lexa grabbed his ear and hissed.

"Not gonna happen, little guy."

"Don't worry, y'know I'm just playin' alo-"

Lexa pinched Aden's ear now, causing his last word to come out as a yelp and almost drop his empty tray. Eventually, however, she just inhaled deeply and let him go. "This is serious. She's at _work_ , we really shouldn't be doing this."

Aden nodded, all traces of cheekiness seeming to disappear. He took four slices of fresh toast, passing the half to his sister. "Okay, you can count on me. But if I may ask, what do you mean at ' _doing this'_?"

Lexa almost groaned with frustration and became even more frustrated at the fact that she gets this nervous while talking about Clarke. "I honestly don't know. I mean, she looks good-"

"The way you were shamelessly staring at her suggests otherwise." Aden interrupted but before Lexa could protest he clarified. "Yeah it's kinda obvoius but I don't care. It's just that girls are more likely... uhm I don't know but _that thing_ has a completely different effect on you guys. Jeez may I sound so fucking chlisé but I just don't want you to have regrets."

Lexa frowned but had a smile at how attentive her brother was. "Regret what? I couldn't get pregnant or something like that. And I'm not even sure if things could lead to that thing. Or do you think I'm that kind of girl?"

Okay, that wasn't true; Alexandria Woods may had never been this sure about going to get laid... at least if we don't mention the pretty low sex life she basically had. However, this was something entirely different, she could tell by the gut. The unbearable tension she felt ever since she'd seen the blonde was something brand new, scary, but something overwhelmingly amazing and exciting. Let alone the thought of being forbidden. The thoughts sent instant shivers down her spine and what was even more important that judging by what Clarke had said yesterday, this incredible attraction wasn't one-sided. So yes, if there was anything Lexa had for 100%, it was this. The only problem was the questionable possibility of being able to make it come true.

She smiled but hoped Aden couldn't see it. Suddenly wondering if Clarke had noticed her already, she walked to her parents and settled to the table. And then it happened. When she looked up to see her dad joining them, his frame sitting down revealed those sky-blue eyes looking into hers. Lexa shivered at the way the blonde had been standing near the counters which was made to separate the hall from the kitchen istelf. This morning the family happened to get to eat a little bit later so that there were much less people by the time. Currently Clarke had no work so she could take a break, deciding to have a coffee. She took a calm sip still staring straight at Lexa, smiling into the cup.

"Hey, Lex! What's so interesting over there?" Someone were speaking to her from the far away distance. It was her father, waving at her from across with a goofy grin.

Aden commented under his breath. "Should be sayin' 'who'."

Lexa just tried to give the best actress inside of her, and snorted "Of course little guy, of course. It's just that I thought I'd have a coffee. May I bring you as well?"

There were three heads shaking so with that suddenly bold mind of hers, the brunette stood up and walked over to the coffee machine, next to Clarke. Although her hands were shaking a little, she began making her coffee and ocassionally allowed her eyes to dart sideways. Each glance was met with another, and with each eyecontact Lexa's smile grew.

"Why are you staring, Clarke?" She whispered cheekily.

"Please you're doing that all the time." The blonde retorted confidently with another sip.

Lexa winced in a pleasant way, now knowing that Clarke had noticed her a few minutes earlier. But she shrugged subtly, still turned into the direction of the wall to remain somewhat unnoticed. "Can you blame me? I'm sure like hell that everyone does. But I guess you already know that."

Clarke nodded with a smug grin. "Actually I do know that."

"Good. Cuz' besides staring, I can't stop thinking about you either." Lexa added with her gut twitching; she was worried it was too bold. Though she couldn't help the slight tug at the corner of her lips when she said that.

However, the reaction clearly added to her confidence. "Nothing new to me. I'd been thinking 'bout you too."

Lexa smirked and glanced at the blonde beauty once again before her advantage of the innocent coffee making reached the end. Then she turned to leave, but not before she leaned a bit closer and whispered into her ear with all the seductiveness she could gather.

"Then lookin' forward to seeing y'again."

Fortunately her parents had been sitting showing their backs so when Lexa took off, seeing the playful glimpse in Aden's eyes was child's play to stand. And from the very moment she settled back onto her seat and met Clarke's gaze again, they wouldn't stop giving each other those 'fuck me eyes'.

So that's how Lexa's beautiful august day had started. However, everything has two sides, one being nice where one being terrible. And on this beautiful august day, for the very first time in her life, the brunette wasn't so happy to be on the beach; the only thing she wanted was a certain blonde.

In fact the arousual she'd been feeling all day since her flirting with Clarke, was so intense it felt painful. And the thought of Clarke laying in bed and probably running through the same thoughts, only made it worse. Even the cold sea couldn't help her, even the uncomfortable saltiness couldn't bring that goofy yet pained grin away. God, she felt so messed up... messed up for Clarke, fallen for the beauty and the sweetness and the instant connection she felt towards her.

The day passed quickly though, and before Lexa knew they were all heading back to Room 100. The girl couldn't wait to see her family fast asleep and to be able to sneek out. By the time they were all done with eating and bathing and everything, she was about to explode. But no, Lexa was a patient person... at least she thought. She didn't even know what has gotten into her.

Laying in her bed wide awake, she waited until everyone else fell into a slumber after this tiring day. Lexa herself wasn't too tired; not when with each minute a new rush of adrenalin ran through her at the thoughts of the following meeting. After considering her success, she got dressed into her favorite clothes -and the ones what she hoped would look alright and casual- and glanced at her phone. It showed 9:13 pm, so that she knew she was able to go anytime already.

And finally, finally the door of Room 100 closed behind Lexa and she headed for the lift, afraid if anyone could catch her on the stairs despite this late. When she got out, she immediately spotted Clarke at the reception, sitting behind the counter and doing something on a computer. The blonde couldn't see Lexa, so the brunette carefully walked towards her.

She decided to use the same nickname Clarke had used two days ago. "Heyy, sweetie." She added a low tone and voilá, her plan worked perfectly.

"Holy shit!" The girl shrieked and perked a head out of the cover of the monitor. However, instead of the expression Lexa was waiting for, there was only a glare with a hint of worry.

"Is there a problem?" Said another voice, showing its owner sitting a few metres away; Lexa hadn't even notice her. It was another girl, her straight dark brown hair held back on the sides with tight braids. She had blue eyes, a small, perky nose, and a characteristic, sharp jawline. She had a basical strong expression, but somewhere deep she looked like a puppy.

"It's okay, O, I just thought it was our lovely Pikey." Clarke sighed in relief, rolling her eyes when she said her boss' name. Then she looked back at Lexa, smiling coyly. "Hi Lexa, sorry for my burstout."

She smiled back. "It's okay."

The other girl immediately rolled beside Clarke still resting herself on the chair and smirking. "So this is the sexy Lexy who you can't stop talking about?" She looked the brunette up and down with strict eyes but then her smirk just turned into a warm smile. She patted Clarke's shoulder once or twice and then held her hands up like a priestress. "Okay, she's indeed hot, blessings on you guys."

Lexa stood there awkwardly shifting her weight from leg to leg and she had to fondle her arms behind her back to prevent them from moving up to rub the back of her neck. She didn't want to show how any signs of discomfort or something like that. However, the pursed lips of hers and the slight heat crawling up to her face were enough for Clarke to notice her nerves.

"Oh, my apology. This is Octavia, a great friend of mine. Actually my student work here had been organized by her." She trailed off there, changing her gaze between the two. Finally she said quietly. "A-And yep, maybe I talked about you once or twice."

Octavia beside her did nothing but rolled her eyes with a meaningful smile that told Lexa Clarke's statement wasn't entirely true. The brunette beamed mentally, letting the nervous knot in her gut dissolve.

"Nice to meet you, Octavia." She said with a nod but didn't know how to continue. Was this a date? And if so, who had asked out who?

"So can you do that last favor to me?" Clarke broke the silence, glancing at her friend with puppy eyes that made Lexa melt in the very place she stood.

Octavia grinned. "Anything, anywhere, anytime. Have a nice evening, my children." And with that, she grabbed Clarke's shoulders and pulled her up, beginning to shove her out of the reception. Before they took off, however, she quickly whispered to Lexa. "Hurt her and I offer you a meeting with my fist."

And well, it earned the wished effect on the girl.

"I heard that, O." Clarke stated and put a gentle hand on Lexa's arm, making it tingle in an instant. "Don't worry, she does this all the time just because she learns to fight with her boyfriend."

Eventually, Lexa smiled and the blonde stroked along her muscles before she gestured at the stairs. "Let's go."

For a little while they were both silent, only their footsteps echoed through the building. Clarke was walking in front of Lexa, and the brunette never in a million years thought of changing positions; the view above was perfect. She was well aware that Clarke knew she was watching eagerly, so this gave her the courage she needed.

"So is this place safe?" She didn't pose this question for no reason.

Clarke glanced back over her shoulder and smirked. "For what exactly?"

Bait taken, and with that the ice broke.

They reached the first floor and then Clarke halted near the windows that showed the pools and the parking lots below. White curtains hung there, somewhat blocking the view. Lexa looked at Clarke questioningly and she just chuckled and reached behind a curtain to grab a handle the brunette never noticed. She opened the glass door and they found themselves outside, exactly on the roof of the part of the building where the corridor led into the dining hall. The place was surrounded by a blue wooden railing, and it had a clear view to the sky, except for the southern side where the other two floors towered.

"Wow, that is really a safe place." Lexa stated. "I couldn't notice this door behind that thick curtain even if I wanted to."

Clarke laughed. "Yep, it's true. That's why I never see anyone here even though this balcony is free to use."

Lexa smirked. "Then we won't be seen either." Though she still wasn't sure about what people won't see them doing.

"Yes we won't."

Lexa then cleared her throat and stood away a little, bowing slightly and gesturing at the entrance. "There you go, darling."

Clarke chuckled and purred while stepping outside. "What a gentlewoman."

The blonde went towards the railing with her gaze glued to the black sea of the clear night sky above. Then she turned around, facing Lexa now while she leaned against the railing. "I always loved the sky. When I was young, I imagined if we flew up and built a station in the space to live inside. I even named it, the Ark."

Lexa laughed at that while going closer to the girl. "You're so adorable."

"But I like the ground too. Especially since I saw the forest in your eyes."

Lexa was glad her blush was unnoticeable in the dark which her eyes just started to get used to. She smiled though, and now joined Clarke, getting really close. They just stared into each other, until Clarke giggled awkwardly and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"That was an insanely dumb kind of a flirting attempt, wasn't it?"

"The only dumb thing is that I still didn't touch you." Lexa whispered out of space as she felt herself get lost in all of Clarke; her beauty, her smell, her cuteness, her voice. The smaller girl's blue eyes went wide at the statement -just like hers anyway-, but then both of their nerves disappeared when Lexa finally got the courage to reach out and take her hand. She lifted the delicate flesh and kissed it.

Clarke didn't hesitate after that; she grabbed Lexa's tshirt near her waist and pulled themselves even closer, their chests flush and their lips ghosting.

"I really like this raccoon tshirt on you." She purred and slid her hands up all the way on Lexa's body -yet avoiding her boobs-, until they stopped near her cheeks. Then her thumbs reached out and began to form a circle-like shape around her eyes. "You would look nice as a raccoon."

Lexa trembled at the gentle yet seductive touch, and she hardly could look into Clarke's eyes anymore. Whenever the blonde spoke, her gaze wandered south to her lips like a magnet.

"I'm not nice enough?" She managed to husk out eventually.

Clarke smiled smugly, her eyes actually dropping to the brunette's lips as well. "Oh I never said that." And then all Lexa could process in her mind properly was that their lips now did touch. Actually, they crashed together in a heated kiss.

Lexa was kissing a stranger in a crazily needy way. And she enjoyed every fraction of a moment, so much that her knees almost buckled, her whole gut twisted with anticipation, let alone the incredible lust that sank to her center as a huge blow of heat. But before she could get into the middle of it, Clarke pulled away and the brunette couldn't help the disappointed moan she let out at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry, was this okay?" The blonde asked, panting just as much as Lexa did.

" _Beyond_ okay." She breathed out among a pair of pleased pants. "I dreamt about this ever since I saw you. And you taste better than I could imagine ever."

"Good." Was all the girl said with a content grin before they leaned in again with burning passion. Clarke's hands remained on her cheeks and hers slid down to hold her by the hips. God bless those hips. Lexa loved her hips. But not more than tasting her lips again, which smelled like cherry lipstick.

The brunette's hold on the girl's glorious hips tightened at the realization and as a result, Clarke's arms wrapped around her neck to make her head bow a little more. Lexa took that as an instruction, so her mouth left Clarke's and went to her neck. Whether the blonde actually wanted her to do so or she didn't, her bold move was honoured with a soft sound among a sigh and a moan. Clarke's fingers even dug into the nape of her neck as if encouraging her, and it made Lexa smile against the nice flesh and nibble it, earning from the girl another of this nice sound.

"So much for my brother being a 'horny teenager dork'." She murmured when she remembered scolding Aden for being... well, a horny teenager dork. Clarke laughed, though the heavy, shallow breathing of hers made it sound somewhat strangled.

"Well, I made you both act like that." She purred and that special husky tone practically made Lexa groan.

Clarke shivered due to the tremble of Lexa's voice against her skin. "What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked mockingly, knowing exactly what to expect.

The way this girl knew her drove the brunette crazy, so she decided to attack her pulse point, sucking and listening to her glory which happened to be Clarke's moans growing louder. Then Lexa did something that she might regret; her hands down there slipped up, under Clarke's shirt. The girl winced at the feeling of her cold fingertips and the brunette immediately pulled back, feeling like she'd crossed a line. Because they were on an open balcony, how the hell could they do more than just making out?

She didn't expect this. "Why did you pull back?" The blonde asked.

In fact Lexa didn't know how to respond, so she just looked at Clarke with confusion. That obviously confused her as well, because they just watched each other in an awkward silence.

"I want you." Lexa blurted out, waiting for a reply desperately.

It came confidently. "So do I."

They both let out a relieved sigh and the clumsiness made them laugh.

"Alright-"

_Gone are the days of virtue and honour, rights that we fought for..._

"Shit." Clarke cursed, pushing Lexa a bit away to reach into her pocket and get her buzzing phone.

... _burn down the walls..._

"It's Octavia."

... _Let it never be said that, we truly learned from darker days. Press-_

"What's up, O?" She asked into the phone, her voice a little husky yet and her breathing still erratic. Then her eyes widened, and it made Lexa worry.

"What's going on?"

Clarke held up a hand to silence her. "Fuck it." She muttered. "Okay, thanks, I'm coming." And she hung up.

Lexa sighed. "You didn't mean 'I'm coming' in the sexual way, did you?"

Despite how annoyed and frustrated Clarke seemed, she laughed at that as she put her phone away. "Octavia says the cleaners are about to come here. This is the place where they usually smoke because basically they aren't supposed to." She explained and reached for Lexa's hand. "Come, we need to hurry before they see us."

"Why?" The brunette whined. "Can't they keep secrets? You also do."

Clarke shook her head. "No they can't, since they're still mad at me and O." She grabbed Lexa's hand tighter and began drawing her back inside. "After a buffet dinner there were a bunch of chocolate cake left behind which we'd all eaten up. Childish bitches are still grumpy with us."

The story made the brunette giggle, and so did Clarke.

"I'm serious! Actually we did a favor to them, they are so fat, no kidding!" By the time they were both restraining their heavy laughters since they were back in the silent building.

Then they heard the muffled talking from below, and immediately hurried away, small giggles still escaping their mouths as they disappeared behind the corner of the corridor where the rooms stood in a line. The blonde stopped suddenly, turning to Lexa.

"Let me show you." She whispered exitedly and gestured at the wall. They scooted there and peeked heads out, watching the women coming up the stairs and heading for the hidden-not-hidden balcony. They truly had many of plus kilogramms.

"Toldcha." Clarke whispered and they burst out giggling again. Fortunately the employees were already outside, smoking their damn cigarettes in oblivion.

Lexa turned around to face the girl. She was beautiful, and the low lights were making her hair shine like pure gold. Her face remained in shadow, her blue eyes almost just as dark as the sky outside. The brunette reached out to ghost her fingers along her cheeks.

"I should go." She said, gulping.

Clarke nodded slowly. "Me too."

"But tomorrow is my last night here."

The blonde nodded again. "I know. I'll figure out something."

Lexa's hands dropped to her waist. "Text me."

A third nod. But then Clarke smirked, as if trying to dissolve the tension. "No worries there, it's gonna be unforgettable."

Lexa jerked her closer and whispered into her ear. "Better be, because you know what I'd said about judging and punishments." She added a nip on her earlobe which the girl welcomed with a slight shiver and shallow breaths.

"And w-what if I want you to punish me?"

Lexa laughed. "Jesus, you have to go before I seriously go crazy and get you into trouble."

"You're right." Clarke whined and pulled her into a brief peck. "Good night, _Leksa_."

The brunette smiled, squeezing her once again. "Good night, _Klark_."

With heavy hearts and painfully aroused bodies, the girls let each other and Lexa went back to Room 100, completely stunned. Clarke Griffin was really going to be the death of her.

 


	4. Day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I aaamm! :D I wanted this to be perfect so it was hard to write. 
> 
> Fun fact:  
> I'm sitting with cousins, and they're competiting with Color Switch. They weren't paying attention so I continued writing this chapter *devilish grin inside*. Then they ask me why I don't like playing on my phone and I shrug saying that I prefer reading and writing *innocent face* instead of stupid games. Then they laugh and look at each other, stating that I'm the only normal person here. And I'm like, dude, if only you knew what the holy fuck I'm actually reading/writing on my phone... :"D
> 
> Kay, enjoy! :)  
> PS There'll be one more short chapter for a kind of epilogue.

She has never been so obsessed with smart phones and social websites, but today she and her device were unseparable, busy with waiting for the message of a certain blonde. They were in the hotel, deciding to spend the rest of the last day just relaxing a bit more before going back to their busy ways. The siblings were sitting in the jakuzzi -this happened to be their favourite place-, enjoying this wonderful machine mankind could ever make.

"Soo, how was your big evening?" Aden asked drinking a bottle of beer next to her (and pretending like he was a big boy and it contained alcohol). The brunette knew her brother didn't ask this for no reason. She perked up a questioning eyebrow though, hoping the conversation wasn't going to lead to something it shouldn't be leading to. Of course she was wrong and naive; Aden snorted and carefully glanced around the pool before turning back to his sister.

"Please, you told me yourself about your meeting."

"Shit." It came uncontrollably when she remembered her words. Then there was nothing she could do but sighing and telling Aden what he wanted to hear. She did everything in order of keeping the heat far away from her face -and her southern places-, but none of her attempts succeeded. Also, her brother couldn't help the cruel teasing which actually, now happened to ease her nerves.

"And does this mean you two are gonna do the _Clexa sexa_?" He snickered and then exploded in his own laughter.

Lexa shifted in the tube with a frown disfiguring her face as she reached out and checked her phone for not the very first time since the past minute -no sign of the blonde beauty. "Where the hell had this come from?"

"C'mon sis!" Aden huffed out, rolling his eyes with his face going serious and flat. "You're Lexa, she's Clarke, so you two make Clexa! Get it?" He explained.

The brunette made a facepalm. "God, I knew that you moron. I just don't understand why you're so obsessed with... us." Saying 'us' made her gut fill up with a bunch of crazy butterflies.

"I'm just happy for you." He smiled with a casual shrug as if this was the most common reply on Earth to a question like that. Lexa knew it was; so she leaned over and squeezed her brother into a hug, a thing they didn't to so often. Their closeness was an open secret, something that they didn't hide but tried to anyways.

"Though..." Lexa started sadly while pulling away. "...I don't think we can say so much. She's attracted to me, that's all I know so far."

"And do _you_ want more?"

Lexa shrugged and lowered her head a little, pursing her lips before answering. "I guess _this_ could lead to somewhere. At least I hope so." But then her mood perked up when she remembered that certain story. She looked up at her brother with a smug grin. "No more Costias, right?"

"Exactly!" He snickered, pointing at her. "Stupid bisexuals, they're the most dangerous creatures for both women and men."

They laughed at the story, though they really didn't have a single trouble with bisexuals.

About one and a half year ago, Lexa met a girl from the grade called Costia. Crush came like a barging storm, inviting along its best friend called chemistry, so they quickly started dating. But at the time Lexa wasn't sure about telling her family, so they didn't know anything. Neither did Aden of course, and that became the problem itself. About a month later the brunette caught her brother making out with her girlfriend -same school, same place, not the best choice for a quick cheat-on, right? She didn't say anything but immediately broke up with her, not blamimg her brother because he'd been younger, and the girl didn't even mention being bi. Fortunately this mistake made Lexa realize the importance of telling her family her true feelings, so not long after she did; and maybe that was the wisest thing she'd done ever in her life. It took a bit more time for this embarrassing story to turn out, but they always think about it like a fun story ever since it happened.

_Ding!_

"Finally!" Lexa exclaimed before she even could think. With that she jolted to the edge of the jakuzzi to get her phone, and she almost screamed like a bitch when she saw the message.

 _Clarke Griffin_  
_4:16 pm_  
_Hey there! I guess I can make it. What about you?_

Not a single moment of hesitation.

 _Alexandria Woods_  
_4:16 pm_  
_So can I. But where? There's no way we can meet on the balcony again._

Aden scooted closer to see the screen. "It's her, isn't it?"

Lexa nodded with a dumb grin but it faded away the moment she got the next message.

 _Clarke Griffin_  
_4:17 pm_  
_That remains a problem. :( We'll sort it out._

The boy beside her patted her back. "Yes you will, don't be a depressed mess here. Anyway, if you feel right with her, I support you. In fact Clarke doesn't seem that 'Costia type' either. You also can ask her on a date when you come back in september."

Lexa's hopeful smile grew at the thought, and now she became sure about herself because she remembered what Clarke had said earlier: ' _W-Well I just kind of wanted to shake off your brother with the lesbian thing because... it was basically you_.' It had been definitely sincere. There could've been a thousand other ways for a handy lie that works for both of them.

"Hey kids, what kind of date we're talkin' 'bout?" Gustus and Anya joined them in the jakuzzi, both sweaty and reddened after a round in the sauna and the cold pool.

Aden was clearly trying to hold back his laughter, but that didn't save the brunette from the answer. She quickly glanced around to find a random woman, but all she could see in the tube beside men were a twelve years old little girl and a clearly old lady. No luck.

"Uhm-" She swallowed, not being capable of figuring out a better excuse. "Aden was just being a tease again." She blurted out, watching with one eye as her brother's eyes widened; she tried to send him a mental 'sorry', not sure if reaching her purpose.

Their parents sighed. "Oh boy, don't you know where to stop?"

"It's not like that, Mom." Lexa reassured. "We were just joking along."

"Better be." Anya added with a slight tug at the lips; things went great.

"Alright, Woods family!" Gustus clapped once with an exited grin. "Actually we were planning on going out tonight. There's gonna be an excellent concert performed by this new band called Trikru. Wanna come?"

Aden's eyes lit up at this. "Are you talking about this rock band? Definitely can count on me." Then he turned to the brunette but she could see the cheeky glimpse in his eyes. "Lex?"

Lexa had never heard a better question than her own name. Should she invite Clarke? Nope. This wasn't only dangerous but basically impossible. On the other hand, there was no way Lexa would spend this night without the blonde. Wait. If they all go out, she and Clarke will have a safe place.

So she shook her head fighting her smile. "Maybe another time. I wanted to get enough sleep tonight." Worst excuse ever.

It was indeed. Gustus perked up an eyebrow questioningly. "Really?"

"No." Lexa snorted awkwardly. "I just don't feel like going out tonight." She shrugged, attempting to seem as casual as possible. During she took her phone again -crazily eager to tell Clarke- but almost dropped it; her fingers were trembling with the overwhelming anticipation she felt at how lucky she was.

 _Alexandria Woods_  
_4:34 pm_  
_Wait! My room's gonna be free for at least three hours._

 _Clarke Griffin_  
_4:35 pm_  
_Gurl, holy shit! O_O god blessed us._

The brunette grinned.

Anya cleared her throat cheekily, startling her. "What's going on there? You seem like a little kid under a Christmas tree."

Lexa giggled, not sure if it was because of nerves or exitement. "Oh, it's just my friend, Nyko, he's... he got that work beside college and I'm just so happy for him!"

Why does she always have to lie?

But still.

 _Alexandria Woods_  
_4:35 pm_  
_Yep we are lucky. C: lemme text when we're ready okay? Otherwise, inform me if something's wrong._

 _Clarke Griffin_  
_4:36 pm_  
_Oh dontcha worry, I promised it would be unforgettable and it also means that I'll come rushing when you text. ;) Have to go now, eagerly waiting for our night. Xoxo_

"Lexa?"

Completely stunned, not able to hear. Also, instantly and insanely aroused.

* * *

 

Family gone, yet it had been quite a lot work of explaining her weird behaviour. Whatever. Family gone, that's what mattered right now as Lexa Woods was sitting on her bed with the phone in her hand. Tomorrow morning they have to leave Room 100 and it's going to be almost a month when she comes back. Wow. She was a little nervous. They will pretty much probably do more than just making out; though as we had said Lexa wasn't that unexperienced.

She shook her head. That's what she had been craving all day and all night long for over three days, right? So she unlocked her phone and started typing, that weird twitch in her gut disappearing and turning into a beautiful jolt of exitement rushing through her fibers.

 _Alexandria Woods_  
_9:11 pm_  
_Our path is clear, darling. :)_

She was surprised but only smiled at how quickly and clumsily the answer came.

 _Clarke Griffin_  
_9:11 pm_  
_Yass! Gobna b there in 20 secs_

And it was truly twenty seconds long until the blonde showed up knocking at the door of Room 100. Lexa was already there, waiting for the glorious moment and then opened the door. What she saw next, however, was something she never on Earth would have expected to see -Clarke stood there with a bunch of cleaning tools.

"Hi." She greeted with a goofy smile but when she noticed the surprised look Lexa sent to her 'companies', she laughed. "Oh, these are just an excuse. _I'd gotten a call for room service_."

Lexa facepalmed herself, feeling the heat under her hand. "Yeah right, that's logical. Uhm, come in?"

"Can't wait for stepping over the doorframe." Clarke said with a subtle yet cheeky smile.

The door closed, cleaning tools were long forgotten, and suddenly Lexa found herself snaking her arms around the blonde's waist; proceeding this fast scared her a little but she was too 'horny teenager dork' to care. The feeling of another pair of hands sliding up to her chest, only made things need the urge to fasten the pace. On the other hand, according to the look she got from Clarke, the surprise worked.

"Suspenders with a white button-up tucked into your jeans, huh?" She purred. "How do you always know what to wear in order of getting me soo..." She grabbed the straps and jerked, leaving them slapping back. "...horny."

Lexa grinned with victory. She often weared shirts, suspenders and suits anyway, and she was glad Clarke loved them too... let alone how proud she felt hearing the girl's not-too-shy reaction which also made her feel confident. So without a single nerve, she slid her hands downer to Clarke's hips that she started worshipping the moment she'd touched them yesterday. Then she squeezed on that delicate flesh and said. "Oh that's nothing compared to how you do the same thing to me _without trying_."

The retort came easily as Clarke leaned closer to her face, the moment she took a glance at the brunette's lips too attracting to remain unnoticed. "Trust me this is only because they tell me what to wear at work."

The brunette rolled her eyes and then said without a single fear. "Pff, sounds boring indeed. Instead, whatcha think about 'what _not_ to wear'?"

Clearly liking this shameless flirting, Clarke smirked. "I was wondering 'bout the possibility of this case, too. What's your opinion?"

"Thousand percent." Was all Lexa could press out before their impatience reached its peak and their lips touched fiercely.

Lexa's hands ached to move to the second thing she adored so much on Clarke; two nice buttcheeks. However, the incredible feeling of the blonde's lips weren't encouraging, but literally freezing her hands to the very place they were caressing, tugging, squeezing. Next thing she knew they were moving towards the bedroom where the double bed stood, failing in their heated, clumsy process; so she finally moved her hands, grabbing at Clarke's arse and lifting her up, lips and now tongues still determined to keep dancing. Lexa felt the girl wrap her legs around her waist tightly but wasn't sure whether she did it to support her or to please herself; she moaned into Lexa's mouth when her center pressed into her belt. Soon Lexa found the bed and sat on the edge with Clarke in her lap.

"Are we sure about this?" Lexa murmured against Clarke's lips and when the girl subtly pushed her chest to be able to look at her, she immediately regretted it. However, what the blonde said next, proved that she shouldn't regret anything.

"I guess we are. But I hope this isn't going to be just sex." She paused, gesturing between themselves and licking her lips a bit nervously. "I mean, us."

The brunette couldn't help the relieved sigh. "I was afraid you would say something else."

Clarke grinned and gazed through the brunette below her. "Shit, I don't know whether to rip this thing off of you or to keep it on." She hissed between heavy pants of lust, making Lexa smirk proudly.

"I thought we were talking about having no clothes on." She reminded cheekily.

"You're painfully right." Clarke agreed before reaching up to pull the suspender straps down Lexa's shoulders, biting her lip.

She worked slowly and teasingly, starting with the straps and continuing with the buttons. Lexa was getting increasingly frustrated and couldn't help but began squirming under the blonde impatiently, despite how obvious the reason was.

When Clarke reached her green bra, she smiled. "Is that where you want me to proceed?"

Just like she thought. Seemingly Clarke wasn't about to move until getting an answer, but Lexa wasn't about to let herself being patiently forced to beg, either. She smirked with an eyebrow perked up. "I am more than capable of getting myself undressed."

"Noo, that honour must be mine." Clarke pouted and immediately kept going on with the buttons. Soon her upper clothes were off, and before Lexa's spinning mind knew there were two glorious, pale hands palming her own breasts.

"Perfect." Clarke murmured to herself as her lustful eyes ravished Lexa's body. Her hands then wandered to her abs, fingertips lightly grazing the toned, muscular flesh. "Jeez, I can't wait anymore." She whined, and quickening her pace she slid down to her knees, hands grasping Lexa's belt. She looked up at the brunette as if asking permission.

Lexa could hardly proceed in her mind what was happening. She watched Clarke as she instinctively parted her legs further for her, never leaving her blue eyes. But when she actually realized where Clarke was planning to go, she literally got paralyzed and almost lost the balance over her upper body, instantly propping herself onto her palms to prevent herself from this issue. Then she swallowed, taking in everything she saw in front of her with wide eyes and quickening pulse. Clarke took this as a yes and started the exciting part of her work, removing Lexa's belt along with the black jeans.

"I like these on you too." She purred and licked her lips as the pair of boy shorts came in sight. And then, before Lexa's poor brain could realize anything, her nose was already pressed into her clit, moving slightly as Clarke took a deep breath. The brunette moaned loudly from the surprise but stopped herself with an arm muffling her sounds.

"Why be quiet?" The girl below murmured into her center and the vibration brought out another moan. With her face still between her tighs, Clarke glanced up at her and her eyes widened the moment she saw Lexa's abs tensing while she held herself with only one arm.

Lexa's view was spinning but she managed to say. "I... I don't think _room service_ involves things l-like these sounds."

"Oh damn you're right." Clarke muttered, strecthing the sentence on purpose to generate as much vibration as she could.

The brunette smiled despite her closed eyes and trembling body. "I am always right, _Klark_." She didn't want anything more than to add 'please, more', but she was far away from begging... yet. But she wasn't sure she could resist much longer either.

Clarke pulled away and Lexa could see in the light as her nose glistened in _her arousal._ Then she took a glance at her green boy shorts; the fabric hopelessly ruined and aching to be taken off. So the blonde did, teasing with her pace as she hooked her fingers into the hem of them and began pulling them off... those darkened blue eyes never leaving hers. While the process was near her ankles, Clarke's face got closer to the place she wanted her the most and her warm breath already made the brunette get even wetter. Lexa had to close her eyes or else she would've come in any moments. It tickled her tighs though, and she let out a strangled laugh what then turned into a brutal moan as a tongue darted into her slit.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed and opened her eyes immediately. There was no way she could survive another surprise like that; on the other hand, they really did have to be as quiet as possible.

Clarke chuckled against her center and continued on, giving short, then increasingly longer and deeper licks that ocassionally reached her clit, each lucky moment making the brunette cry out a bit louder than she planned. She must've been doing this with more experience than Lexa had, nobody could be so talented unless they were perfect angels... just like Clarke Griffin. Yes, she was a perfect angel whose holy mission was driving her mind an undone, insane mess.

"M-" She almost begged for more but then corrected. "My God, Clarke!" Instead, she effortlessly let her body fell onto the mattress and the freshly freed hand now darted towards the blonde's head to tangle into her soft golden locks. The obviously desperate move encouraged the girl to use her tongue more confidently, but at the same time Lexa knew this was equal with begging... so she gave up.

"Fuck I-I can't... anymore..." She panted and then rushed out in one breath. " _Please_ , do something or I'm definitely gonna die."

She swore she could hear Clarke cheering 'yes!' amongst the muffled mixture of her moans and screams, but she didn't have too much more time to deal with this because the following moment that amazing tongue decided to stay around her swollen clit... let alone those two fingers joining the party. Lexa's mind was in the sky and it didn't seem like it wanted to come back ever; by the time she was certain about being in the sky since she already saw stars.

"Clarke, Clarke..." She repeated over and over, wiggling and throwing herself all around the matress like jelly. The blonde even had to place her other arm across her lower abdomen to keep her steady. The brunette lifted up a leg to place it over Clarke's shoulder and pushed her closer by the back, causing the blonde to giggle again.

"Patience _Leksa_ , you'll get what you want soon." She said, though Lexa could barely hear her. Her tongue was circling that bundle of nerves madly, creating a wonderful difference against her fingers that were pumping in and out slowly and gently.

With each step towards the peak Lexa's fingers curled deeper and deeper into Clarke's hair and her own head was pressed back into the bed more and more as well. The blonde began sucking her clit then, but that just couldn't last any longer because with that Lexa was simply pushed over the edge, arching her back, lifting her hips a bit upper and holding the blonde against herself in a tense position, one leg pushed into Clarke's back where the other literally standing on the floor to direct her body into the best angle. She screamed her release into her forearm as several waves of her climax rumbled over her, shaking and freezing her body at the same time, yet spreading an amazing warmth all over inside from head to toe... coming together in other certain places.

When she came down from her high and fell numb, she still felt some soothing pumps inside of herself. Then Clarke rose from her kneeling position after tangling herself out of the brunette and crawled her way up to her, ending up straddling her hips. From her hooded eyes Lexa saw as the blonde leaned down to give her a chaste peck, goose bumps capturing her skin while her own taste lingered on her lips. Then she saw the bliss on her face while she sucked her own fingers clean. She also could feel the other soft hand massaging her arm. Apart from this all, she was completely done, not even the slightest bit able to produce reactions.

"This sight was something I've never known how badly I needed in my life until experiencing it." The blonde whispered into her ear and only this sentence itself could shake up Lexa's numb senses. "Jeez, you have a tattoo on your arm? That's f-" But she would never finish because without a warning, the brunette flipped themselves over and got rid of Clarke's shirt with a swift move.

"I feel like this wonderful action of yours deserves a reward." She purred as her hand found its way under Clarke's bare back seeking the buckle of her bra. The blonde just lay there with a content smile on her face, studying Lexa's confident, yet soft and very arousing treatment. Her impatient pace was clearly faster than Clarke's had been, utterly controlled by pure lust and the iching want to finally explore this long-dreamt body.

"And _you_ called _me_ 'perfect'?" She asked while pulling the bra straps all the way down the girl's shoulders in awe of that soft, pale skin... let alone the way she drooled after revealing those full breasts with light pink nipples. She ghosted a shaking palm along the side of her curves. "If I am perfect, what are you? Angelic? Glorious?" She swallowed hard when she said that but then Clarke laughed as their eyes met timidly.

"How can be someone so damn hot and adorable at the very same time?" With that she grabbed the nape of Lexa's neck and kissed her; the brunette groaned into the kiss because she still could sense a bit of her own taste. They got lost in each other's lips and while they were here together, the universe narrowed into the small world of theirs. During Clarke's jeans and panties were also pulled down to her knees clumsily and soon the sounds of soft panting, skin brushing against skin and lips smacking, were joined by muffled moans and sighs; Lexa was quite a lot enjoying Clarke's boobs, especially with her tongue.

"Fuck Lexa just go downer." The blonde rasped out in a tone that could easily make Lexa come instantly.

But instead, she smirked against the glorious flesh. "Nope, I love these boobs of yours."

Clarke grunted and tried to squirm, but failed. "Then say 'tits' at least."

Lexa's hand began inching towards the girl's stomach. "Would that perk you up?" She asked. No answer but another attempt to move, this time a firm jerk. She stopped her hand. "Why do you want me to use the word tits instead of boobs?" She asked again, moving her face up to the blonde's ear and nibbling on her earlobe, deciding to move her hand further to Clarke's pelvis. "Tell me, Klark." She whispered once again.

And then the blonde broke. "God I want it because it turns me on like hell."

The brunette smiled as she pulled away to look at her. "Hah it took me less time to give in."

"Damn I'll take care of my- shit!" Clarke exclaimed as her annoyed sentence was interrupted by a finger pressing into her aching clit.

"Teasing then surprise." Lexa smirked and began lowering herself above the blonde beauty. "Liking..." A kiss into the valley of her _tits_. "...the taste..." Another onto her ribcages. "...of your own..." One to her nicely shaved pelvis. "...medicine?"

"Clearly if that means you're gonna go down on me." The blonde practically growled whilst spreading her legs further apart for Lexa.

Their eyes met when the brunette glanced up at her. But then her proud smirk returned because she knew this wasn't going to be what the girl expected. "Oh I think you misunderstood me. I'll keep that for our next time..." She paused, uncertainty taking over her once again. "A-After our date?"

Damn, she stuttered.

Silence, only their ragged breathing.

Then a wide smile and a beautiful glint in those sky-blue eyes.

"I gladly accept your date offer." Clarke said slowly still looking straight at her, but of course Lexa knew this wasn't the time of being dramatic or romantic. So with a low chuckle she finally went on, her lips ghosting across the beautiful flesh there -just above the place she knew Clarke wanted her the most. Then she pushed in a finger, thumb remaining firmly on Clarke's clit. What she found inside was something that renewed the description of wetness.

"Jesus." They called out together -one of them being obviously louder- and the blonde grabbed at Lexa's shoulder, the strength making the brunette's arm bend and her body fall onto Clarke's with a sweaty thud.

"No, darling." Lexa shook her head as she got propped back up with an incredulous laugh. "I would like you to call _my_ name."

"Yes, yes." She replied immediately. "Just don't stop." She added with a whimper, as quiet as it was possible in the state she was put into by the brunette.

There was no doubt about Lexa's ego being raised up.

Becoming bold, her pace increased and she also added this curling motion that Clarke definitely liked, according to the way her hips jerked into Lexa's hand. The brunette was overwhelmed by the fact that this girl beneath her arms was ready to become undone under her mercy. Also, she couldn't even believe that she really got the chance to be able to please this wonderful creature made by all the gods and goddesses themselves... or was Clarke actually one of them? The worshiped goddess of her own religion? If not exactly that, but one thing was sure: Lexa Woods was determined to grab every following opportunity in the future to learn this entire body; including the soul living inside.

"God, Lexa." Clarke whimpered amongst these short, high-pitched yet soft moans that stood highly above any other sounds Lexa ever liked. Then, however, she almost stopped in shock when her free hand on the outside of Clarke's tigh was met with the girl's hand; their fingers laced instinctively, and it felt right.

With a proud smile she added two fingers and curled again, again and whenever they slipped back beneath those tight, drenched walls. During her lips were wandering around, brushing them subtly all the way along the girl's inner tighs or nibbling gently, occasionally planting sloppy kisses as well. Lexa had to do something with her mouth anyway, because it was incredibly hard not to break her promise and lurch forward to devour Clarke; she almost regretted not doing it, but when she heard the blonde cry out louder and felt her body shaking slightly, any doubts faded away immediately.

But she wasn't prepared for Clarke's exploding climax that came at the following moment. The blonde squeezed on her hand tighter and grabbed at her head that was around her pelvis again, sending a bunch of surprisingly quiet swears and prayers of Lexa's name into the frozen yet heated air. And it was something that Lexa was never going to forget, the mixture of these sounds and motions; in fact they were beautiful, Clarke was beautiful.

"I was killed tonight." She husked out courtly, probably because of the struggling for breath.

Lexa planted a last kiss onto her pelvis and propped herself on her palms to take in the sight, which almost made her black out. The blonde was laying there completely messed up, chest heaving madly and cheeks red. Her hair was spread upon the pillows and it reminded the brunette of the waving sea lightened by the golden sunshine.

"C-Clearly liked your reward, didn't you?" She asked clumsily and bit her bottom lip when their eyes met. Clarke then smiled and reached out to grab her by the sides and pull her down. Lexa eagerly accepted the gesture and snuggled up beside the girl who pressed herself into Lexa's back and wrapped her arm around her middle, occasionally brushing her soft fingers against the bottom of the little spoon's breasts. However, this didn't last long because now that she had a chance, her attention was drawn to Lexa's tattoo again.

"It suits you." She stated as she propped herself on an elbow and moved her free hand to caress her soft fingertips along the black pattern on the brunette's bicep.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh while also losing herself in this gentle touch. "Did you see the one on my back?" She asked cheekily and shuddered when she felt Clarke's hand wandering to the mentioned place.

"This is beautiful." Was all the blonde seemed to be capable of murmuring in awe. "What does this tattoo mean?" She asked eventually.

Lexa shrugged with a nostalgic grin. "Actually it comes from a weird dream. Me being a... commander? Wearing black warpaint around my eyes..." She paused as the realization hit her. "Good God, like-"

"A raccoon!" Clarke said and they giggled. "Keep on." She encouraged.

"I also had this cool shoulder armor with a red cape. Growing up as an honoured warrior... but forced to reject the good things in life in order of taking care of my people well. Then seeing those strange people falling from the sky and finally believing that life is about more than just surviving." She paused again with wide eyes. "Those people were just like your childhood imaginations, living exactly in the... space."

Awkward silence.

Clarke chuckled incredulously and her caressing fingers stopped for a moment. "Are you kidding?"

Lexa swallowed and turned onto her back beneath Clarke's embrace to look at her. "The joke is I'm not at all."

Another silence.

Then two exploding laughters.

 


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost certain there was no one to care about this story anymore. But when I recently got a comment asking about it, the amount of time I've spent without writing just hit me. Uhm well, it's been a while, things happened. Don't mind me please. 
> 
> Sooo the messy story of how our lovely Clexa met, is now ended. :) Thank you for all the love and kudos and kind comments! <3  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Anyway I thought I could make requests too, if you guys are interested. Feel free to throw me a message!

After their passionate round they had plenty of time to talk and kiss and cuddle. And God, even though they were practically still strangers, it felt wonderful. Right.

Clarke could barely contain her laughter as she told Lexa. "...and then O is like, 'here, take this stick, it's a magical stick and it makes those men disappear'! And Jasper takes the stick, sits on his arse and holds onto it as if his life was on a huge risk! Another was begging Raven to tell him 'you're the most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms'."

Lexa on the other hand, had no clue whether to laugh or frown. "So the morons ate those things that they thought were walnuts? They could have died, Clarke, this is dang-"

"Nope." Clarke said quickly with a reassuring smile. "They were walnuts, but we kind of... khm... added a little something to them on purpose. We'd been planning on a joke for a long time because sometimes they lose the limits."

Lexa shifted a little so that one of her arms were tucked underneath her head, the other remaining wrapped around Clarke who was laying atop her. "In teasing?" During she asked.

Clarke nodded. "The last time we went camping they pretended seeing a stupid monster in the lake. They scared Octavia to death while we were swimming."

Lexa snorted with a grin as the mental image of the hard faced brunette showed up in front of her. "Is _Octavia_ afraid of anything?"

Clarke nodded again, but this time her tone was serious while she spoke. "Yes she is. She and her brother didn't get the nice childhood that most of us did."

"Oh..." Was all the brunette could say quietly.

"It's okay. They already have found peace just like we all desire. O has Lincoln and Bell... well, the poor guy's hittin' on me I guess but he's okay."

Before Lexa could say anything, she added. "In my view he's like the big brother I never had."

Utter relief spread through her. "Oh.. Yeah, okay."

Clarke chuckled and it made Lexa crack a timid smile as well. Then the brunette sighed happily closing her eyes for a moment to focus on all these wonderful little things; their lovely smell, the contact of their skins and the pleasant way their chests touch, the way she still feels the wetness of her recent pleasure on the inside of her tighs, Clarke's hair subtly tickling her skin every time either of them takes a breath, or the feeling of the girl's fingertips still tracing the tattoo on her arm. Every small piece, every detail she senses makes her heart beat a little faster, her skin warm up and have goose bumps. And the honour of herself being the very one to hold this goddess...

"Care to take a shower?" She murmured.

"No, thanks." Clarke said and snorted. "Anyway, I don't think we should do that _together_ according to the limited time we have."

They laughed at this hard truth.

However, time really had its own trick and soon they had to realize it was actually wise to get their asses out of bed and part their ways. Afraid of what to expect, Lexa took a glance at the clock on the front wall, and her gut twitched slightly when she saw the actual time, obviously being way much later than she thought; according to those evil, meanly grinning sticks on the clock, it would be about a quarter and the rest of the Woods family would be back. The brunette sighed as she ran her palm along Clarke's bare side once again; not like she hasn't been doing it ever since Clarke decided to lay across her own body.

"When do you leave?" She asked. Damn, her tone nothing but all sorrow.

The blonde shifted on Lexa's body to gain the view of her own for the clock, both of them still shivering at the contact of open skin smelling like sweaty sex and their own scents. She then let out a frustered, quiet groan and dropped her head back on Lexa's chest. Her voice was not quite as different as hers had been.

"Now." She murmured into the skin and then looked up at Lexa with her sky-blue eyes warm yet disappointed, before starting to get out of bed. The brunette had to fight the urge to catch Clarke and jerk her back to regain the lost heat and companion; the soft blankets around her body were nowhere near nothing, compared to Clarke.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said finally whilst putting her underwear and jeans back.

The brunette couldn't help but smile at this endless sweetness. "Don't be." She replied sincerely as she followed Clarke and began dressing up. "You have to go back to work. Besides, we don't want my family to catch me screwing an employee do we?"

They laughed and Lexa's comment was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She gulped though while the feeling of Clarke's lips lingered on her skin; her hands also became clumsy with her belt.

"That's why I... that's why I hope we'll get the chance to meet properly." She stuttered once again being shy, but shrugged casually in order of not letting it show.

"Hey." Clarke began and Lexa winced when she realized that the blonde was still inches away. She turned her gaze from her pants to the blonde and was surprised how bright that beautiful face of hers seemed in the dim light.

"I was serious saying how badly I want to see y'again in the future." She announced with such a big, gorgeous grin that the girl was about to have a heart attack; honestly, who on Earth was capable of processing so much sweetness?

She didn't realize she was just gawking and standing there in a spell of beautiful numbness until Clarke laughed.

"W-What?" Was all Lexa could push out as she watched Clarke laughing harder.

"I feel so proud when I have a chance to see you blushing and stunned like a little kiddo." She rushed out before a new wave of lovely laughter shook her.

Lexa's jaw hardened stubbornly, only as an attempt of hiding her smile. "I'm not like that. I'm gonna be a lawyer, please... this is ridiculous Clarke." She snorted in addittion, but even herself wasn't sure if this behaviour was actually to prove Clarke the opposite she just said.

The blonde beauty finally dressed up and passed Lexa her button-up, smiling smugly. "Yes, but something tells me you're all the way serious until it comes to some privacy." She stated and well, it wasn't standing far from how the brunette felt. God... Clarke just so damn knew her.

Lexa huffed eventually and just threw on her shirt. "Whatever ya say."

Then she escorted Clarke to the door, a heavy feeling settling slowly in her gut -not like she was surprised about it. So when she opened the door for Clarke, it was hard to turn her gaze to her face. However, she didn't have the burden to think on what to do, because the girl acted before her and spoke up.

"Maybe someday I'll be able to experience your punishments as well." There was a cheeky yet kind glint in her sky-blue eyes that definitely reached the purpose.

So Lexa smiled. "I hope so." Then she reached out hesitantly only to widen her smile when Clarke took it instantly. "May we meet again." She added.

"We will." Clarke said and pulled on her arm to give her a last kiss.

Lexa pulled away soon, though it was the least she wanted to do. "Go now, _Sky Girl_." She urged with a last bittersweet smile, making Clarke do the same.

"See ya, _Raccoon_." She said before turning around and going away. Lexa just watched her until she disappeared underneath the stairs, even in the dim light noticing how her hips swayed just like always.

Has she really experienced the mysteryous legend of 'love at first sight'?

* * *

 

When Lexa watched as her father gave back the keys of Room 100 at the reception, she officially realized they were leaving Sydney. The fact though, that the employee sitting there was the certain blonde, made things a little hopeful... and somewhat embarrassing, as the memories of their heated night came back rushing. Well, the source of her nerves wasn't only Clarke, but her friend settled next to her. Even though the looks Octavia sent to her weren't deadly or judging, Lexa couldn't help but wondered if she knew anything... and if she did so, then what was she thinking? However, whether she knew or not, the thing that completely claimed her mind of course, was the incredible night she'd just spent with that girl from across.

Clarke must've felt the same because whenever their eyes met, Lexa noticed the subtle tug at her lips... the lips she'd kissed and had on her body. How interesting life is! A situation can contain so much at the same time, even if they are exact opposites: sadness but fun, confidence yet nerves.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay here, Mr. Woods." Clarke said with a real smile, not the polite ones that she would fake for other guests.

"Oh yes we did, this family deserved these days of relaxing." Gustus returned the smile while he pulled his wife closer, and waved at them. "Have a nice summer, girls!"

"Goodbye!"

And with a last meaningful contact of sky and forest, they parted their ways.

Actually, the both of them being here around with Lexa's family and Octavia, knowing what they don't, having their little dirty secret vibrating in the air, these little things left a beautiful jolt of exitement in the brunette's gut. She felt like a kiddo, but it was so so beautiful, that she didn't even feel the sadness as they were getting more and more far from the city.

"What was the girl's name?" Gustus asked and Lexa saw that he was looking right at her through the rear-view mirror above his head.

Her eyes widened and she heard her own voice coming out way more different from the casual. "What?"

Her father's eyes left hers for a moment as he shared a glance with Anya sitting next to him.

_Oh God._

The man's lips curled into a smile. "That young blonde girl. We saw the two of you talking a few times, I assumed you were making a friend."

_Yeah, I 'made' her_. Lexa's palms were getting uncomfortably sweaty but she fought the urge to squirm in her seat. In fact, what has she done? She had literally had sex with a stranger, inside the hotel room where her family had slept, during the time her partner had been supposed to be working. The more she actually thought it through, the more she started to panick. Was she a cheap bitch? And what was more important, did her parents _know_ she was a cheap bitch?

_Be still Lex_. She told herself. First of all, nothing felt more right than having this beautiful girl, so no matter how wrong her actions seemed, she didn't regret them at all. On the second hand, they'd promised they would bring this on a higher level. And most importantly, the more Clarke captured her mind, the more she believed in the famous 'love at first sight'.

"Lex?" Her mother's voice brought her back to the present.

"Well yeah, she told me she was a student employee for the summer." Lexa blurted out. "She lives in Sydney... Oh and her name is Clarke."

"That's great!" Anya beamed. "Moving into the city at least won't be that scary will it?"

The thought of moving there and seeing Clarke made the brunette smile. "Yes, Mom, it won't." Then she glanced at her father once again through the mirror.

According to the lack of other questions, Lexa was reassured her parents didn't know anything. Calming down and looking aside, however, the creepily smug face of Aden told her: _you owe me for my mess_. And maybe she really did. Because who knows if otherwise she would know Clarke now?

* * *

 

Lexa Woods was finally sitting on a bus, headed back to Sydney, her suitcase packed, her spirit ready for college and a brand new life. She was gripping her phone eagerly as she was waiting for the sound.

_Ding_!

_Sky Girl_  
_10:44 am_  
_Oh god i can't wait to see u again! I miss ur tattoos... especially the one on ur back ;)_

Lexa smirked.

_Raccoon_  
_10:45 am_  
_And why would that be?_

_Sky Girl_  
_10:46 am_  
_Bc u have to be undressed to allow me to see it xoxo_

Just like she thought. She tried to pretend like she was offended, but she was well aware of Clarke knowing that how much she loved flirting.

_Raccoon_  
_10:46 am_  
_You are not fair Clarke. I promised I would take you on a proper date at first._

_Sky Girl_  
_10:47 am_  
_Oh don't get so serious i was just joking... okay i wasn't but i want that date too_  
_So badly_

_Me too_. Was all Lexa could think of as the joy inside of her just swelled and swelled. She sent Clarke a heart emoji and just scrolled up along their messages to re-read some of them. She often did that, because rewinding how overwhelmingly happy she felt while she talked with Clarke was just so oddly good.

Then the blonde texted again.

_Sky Girl_  
_10:50 am_  
_Lexaaa i'm so fucking excited! When do u arrive?_

_Raccoon_  
_10:50 am_  
_I won't tell you darling. ;)_  
_Just wait at the station._

She could already see the building of the bus station. Barely a few minutes and she sees her Clarke again. She was beyond happy at this point. During those last weeks she'd spent home, they would constantly keep talking (in fact, Clarke had already texted her the day they had last seen each other), and the more she'd gotten to know Clarke, the more she started to truly truly miss her. Even though they didn't actually see each other, Lexa felt the connection that told her this certain blonde was going to be a part of her very heart.

Again, her thoughts were interrupted by Clarke.

_Sky Girl_  
_10:52_  
_Srsly don't leave me hanging here :c_  
_Miss u so much_

Lexa just smirked again when the little sign below 'texting' disappeared the moment the bus croaking stopped.

She grabbed her backpack and hurried to the door, but she barely made it down those few steps when someone fell into her body, almost knocking her up. Her arms immediately wrapped around the delicate waist of Clarke, and her eager lungs hardly could contain so much of her long-missed scent. Now she felt completely complete.

However, someone behind them cleared his throat so they quickly parted and cleared the way for the bus driver. He opened the luggage rack so Lexa hunted out her own suitcase.

Turning back, she finally looked at Clarke and as the sky met the forest again, everything in the big open world felt pink and possible.

 


End file.
